The New Addition
by dreaminspired
Summary: Edward gives Bella a present the whole vampire family falls in love with. One shot.


So, I had an idea for a one-shot last night, and since it was SUPER cold outside today and we got lots of snow, I simply had to write it! This story contains a massive amount of fluff, semi-literally. Please review and let me know what you think! ^_^

Disclaimer: Twilight is the creation of Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"Bella, what's wrong?!" I could hear Edward's worried voice behind me, but I couldn't turn around.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's fine, Bro. OoOo - GET THE CHERRY, GET THE CHERRY!! AW, YOU MISSED IT!!"

"The red guy's after me! AHH!!" I screamed.

"Just eat a power pellet and show Blinky who's the man.. or girl rather." Said Jasper. I could tell he was getting into the game. Emmett was simply annoyed with my slow reactions.

"They're playing Pac-Man," Alice informed Edward, who'd already calmed down.

"Bella, why would you play when it makes you scared?"

"She's having fun." Jasper glanced over at Edward with an amused smirk on his face.

"NOO, YOU DIED AGAIN!? F MINUS! Let me play now." Emmett carefully stole the controller from me.

"Who wants rice krispy treats?" Esme called from the kitchen. Normally, in a house full of teenagers, everyone would've raced to get one before they all disappeared. But here, I was the only one not making a face of tortured disgust.

"I'll grab you one, love." Edward was about to leave when Alice chirped up.

"Hey, why don't you give Bella her present instead?" Present? He knew I didn't like those. And today wasn't even a special occasion.

"Alice!"

"Oh, c'mon. I wanna play with it _now_, not tomorrow morning!" She grinned impishly.

"Edward?" I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"Let's sit on the rug over here, Bella." Alice gently grabbed my arm and led me to the middle of the floor. Edward came out holding a largely wrapped square item with a giant red ribbon. One side, angled away from me, apparently wasn't wrapped at all.

Emmett sniffed once from the couch. "Delicious." Rosalie smacked her husband on the shoulder. She'd been sitting next to him the whole time we were playing, zoned out with boredom. "I'm just kidding, sweetheart; my family had a dozen of those when I was human." He chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." I gave Edward a look of disapproval, but surrendered.

"Aw, it's so cute!" I heard Rosalie say. She and Emmett must have joined us.

Alice nudged me. "Open your eyes, Bella." Sitting wobbly on the rug, looking wearily at everyone - was a fluffy white kitten with black and grey patches. It's right ear was all grey and left ear mostly white with a black tip. A curious set of sky blue eyes regarded me. It was adorable.

"Way to go, Edward," Jasper grinned. "You just made both our girls happy."

"Esme, may I borrow a ball of yarn?"

* * *

An hour and 3 rice krispy bars later, everyone had taken a turn playing with kitty. Esme even joined in."Carlisle's going to love this little creature. He was allergic to felines as a human, but not anymore." Carlisle was still at work.

"We need to give it a name. Like Thor." Said Emmett.

"Um, it's a girl." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Thora then. Problem solved."

"What about Pinky? Like the pink ghost from Pac-Man?" We all stared at Rosalie. "What? I was _sort of _paying attention to that stupid game."

"No offense dear, but Pinky is the worst name ever." Said Emmett.

"I like Pinky." Grinned Edward.

"Me too," Said Alice, holding back a giggle.

"It isn't even pink!" Declared Emmett.

"Well," Alice was examining the kitten's fuzzy white tail, "I could do something about that."

"No, Alice," Edward and I said in unison.

"I wouldn't hurt it."

"N-O."

I yawned involuntarily then. Edward checked his watch. "Midnight."

"Mm. Can Pinky sleep with us?"

"Scoop her up." Then he scooped me up honeymoon style and carried me to the stairs.

"Don't sleep for too long. Bring kitty back down as soon as you wake up!" Yelled Alice after us.

"I can't believe Carlisle let's us sleep in the same room!" I giggled a little too roguish.

"I'm just glad your father allows you to spend the night here."

"Only because he doesn't know what really goes on."

"Oh? And what DOES really go on?" He bent down and kissed me, kicking his bedroom door open with his foot. I was cautiously set down so I could run to the bathroom and get ready for night. I plopped Pinky on the soft comforter before taking off.

When I got back, Edward was lying on the bed, watching the kitten inspect it's new surrounding. "You haven't touched it at all," I commented.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm too afraid I'd break a little paw off or something. It's even more fragile than you, Bella." But I had an idea.

"Here, loan me your arm," I commanded, after hopping on the free side of the mattress. "Relax your muscles." He complied, allowing me to direct his hand over the kitten's head. It ducked from the cold weight of his palm, gazed upward and sniffed, finally raising it's front half to head-butt his hand. My eyes turned to Edward. He wore the most beautiful smile then.. so childish and sweet. It was my turn to lean over and kiss him. He responded, holding my chin with his free hand, deepening the kiss, before he stopped abruptly. "Pinky is eating your hair, Bella."

"Pinky, no!" We both laughed.

"This might seem a stupid question, but why did it take a hundred years for you to get a pet?" I wondered.

"We were concerned an accident might occur. But since I've known you, our confidence levels have improved. Well, Jasper was slightly tempted tonight, yet Alice loves that kitten, so I know he won't do anything."

"Honestly, Edward," I began. "Pinky_ is_ the worst name ever." His laugh echoed along the walls.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Rose doesn't even like that name. She's going to make another suggestion in the morning." It had all been a ploy to irritate Emmett.

"So then," I stretched my arms. "When were you originally going to present this kitten to me?"

"Tonight. But after I saw Alice's thoughts, I knew it wasn't going to work. She would've broken into the room to satisfy her curiosity."

"Oh."Alice was troublesome in the most adorable way.

I yawned again. Pinky was also worn out. She'd curled up next to my head, purring softly. Edward pulled me under the blankets and then, positioning his weight so I wouldn't get crushed, laid over the comforter, resting his head by my collar bone. He sighed, content.

I was going to cherish tonight. A lion and a kitten, both cuddling with me. My heart felt so warm.

"So, do you like your present?"

"Meow." I replied.


End file.
